


P.O.S - Shadow Chie's New Throne

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [32]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Shadow Chie and Yukiko Amagi, both from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Shadow Chie has a new throne and new servant. And its name is Yukiko!





	P.O.S - Shadow Chie's New Throne

Inside of Yukiko’s Castle, Shadow Chie sat on Yukiko’s back and pointed to the corner of the room. Yukiko crawled slowly, trying her best to carry her new Mistress. Chie was rather strong, slightly heavy on her back. Luckily for her though, she carried her successfully to where she wanted to go. Shadow Chie got off Yukiko’s back and stood over him, picking up her whip, smiling down. She delivered a kick to Yukiko’s face before whipping her back once gently, laughing.  
“There we are, out of the house and free... Only to be stuck with me.” Shadow Chie grinned.  
Yukiko was about to speak until Shadow Chie pulled out a sock, stuffing it in her mouth like a gag, whipping Yukiko again. She moaned, shaking.  
“Don’t break already. Where’s the fun in that?!” Shadow Chie chuckled. “Or... Wait, you like this slave?”  
Yukiko nodded quickly.  
“Well then, taste my sock more!” Shadow Chie commanded.  
She whipped Yukiko a few times more before kneeling down, handcuffing her hands behind her back.  
"I own you! I’m your Prince!" Shadow Chie laughed.  
She smiled down at him as she sat on Yukiko’s back again hard. The strong weight of her ass made Yukiko lose her balance, falling face first into the ground.  
“Get up!” Shadow Chie commanded.  
“Yes... Mistress.” Yukiko obeyed, her voice muffled as she got back onto all 4’s.  
“To my throne!” Shadow Chie commanded.  
Yukiko carried her to her throne as Shadow Chie jumped off her, landing on her throne. She smirked, pointing down to her barefeet grabbing the sock out of Yukiko’s mouth.  
“See these?” She grinned before shoving them into Yukiko’s face. “Worship time!”  
Yukiko gave them a passionate kiss as Shadow Chie smiled, her feet pressed against her face.  
“Aren't you going to try and resist?” Shadow Chie laughed.  
Yukiko kept kissing Shadow Chie’s feet passionately, accepting her place in this new kingdom. She may have been a Princess to her, but not anymore...  
“That’s right...” Shadow Chie smiled. “You can’t resist!”  
She had such soft, yet powerful feet that covered Yukiko’s whole face and would take multiple kisses to kiss all over her feet. Her feet weren’t the cleanest, though keeping her feet off the ground by riding Yukiko really did help with not making them unbelievably dirty.  
“Massage them now!” Shadow Chie commanded.  
“Yes... Mistress.” Yukiko replied.  
Though it was embarrassing, she could not resist her feet. So captivating and hypnotic. Shadow Chie flexed and wiggled her toes enticingly as Yukiko started stroking her soles before pressing her thumbs into her soles. Yukiko ran her fingers on Shadow Chie’s soft soles, whom of which had smug grin on her face as she saw Yukiko being empowered by herself.  
“Good girl. You’re fingers are useful for something!” Shadow Chie yelled as she tapped her foot against Yukiko’s cheek.  
Yukiko began to press her thumbs deeply into the top of the heel and then the balls of Shadow Chie’s feet, rubbing in circular motions. Shadow Chie smiled, leaning back into her throne. Shadow Chie really did have truly remarkable feet as Yukiko sniffed her feet deeply and stared at the smooth, soft white soles, massaging them more.  
“Toes, now!” Shadow Chie ordered.  
Yukiko took each toe and nimbly rubbed them, rotating her fingers and rubbing in between her toes.  
“You are enjoying this so much aren’t you?” Shadow Chie smirked evilly, looking down at her.  
She kicked her foot away from Yukiko as she placed it hard on her face, stroking them over Yukiko’s lips before sticking her toes in Yukiko’s mouth. She moved her big toe all around Yukiko’s mouth as Yukiko moaned gently.  
“Time for you to suck.” Shadow Chie smirked.  
Yukiko nodded, wrapping her lips around it tightly and sucking with passion, hard. She sucked on Shadow Chie’s big toe for at least 10 minutes before she spoke.  
“Lick in between my toes.” She commanded.  
She snaked her tongue around the toe in her mouth before moving onto the next toe, repeating the action of planting of sucking and licking it clean. Yukiko kept doing this for each toe on Shadow Chie’s feet. Shadow Chie let out a soft moan of enjoyment, happy.  
“You are such a good girl!” Shadow Chie smiled evilly as she removed her foot from her mouth. “Give them a good licking!”  
“Yes my Prince.” She replied.  
She stuck her tongue out as Shadow Chie rubbed her wet feet on them slowly. Yukiko kept her tongue stuck out as Shadow Chie repeated this several times. Yukiko kept licking her feet for a while till it got very late.  
“Good work my maid!” Shadow Chie laughed. “I think that is enough for tonight. It is time to rest!”  
She smiled, standing Yukiko up before pushing her away. As Yukiko fell back, Shadow Chie summoned a cage that she fell into, locking itself immediately after. Yukiko looked at Shadow Chie as she smiled.  
“Nighty night my Princess.” Shadow Chie laughed, walking into the darkness.  



End file.
